We are investigating the use of molecular dynamics as a tool for prediction of sequence specific structure of DNA. We are using the AMBER suite of molecular dynamics programs to model solvated duplex DNA using an advanced electrostatics force field called Particle Mesh Ewald. The Computer Graphics Laboratory is instrumental to the analysis of these simulations.